


awkwardness

by ijeobeorijima



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Encounter, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mansae Era, but nah, even my writing is awkward as hell, i probably regret it someday, i'll delete this later lmao, i'm too happy right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijeobeorijima/pseuds/ijeobeorijima
Summary: It’s definitely not a fling, but they have this 'some'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> MINGYU AND JUNGKOOK IS GOING REAL I KNEW IT!!!! i've been shipping them for ages (since last year) during isac and 2016 SMA. damn the two were so awkward. man my fujoshi instinct was just getting worse that time. i just couldn't help but ship these two princes together and both of them are my biases. this is my old draft, a really old one - i probably wrote them on march last year but i didn't have the courage to post it bcs lmao it's? so? weird? anyways, i'm finally out of the closet bcs jUNGKOOK AND MINGYU ARE BROS NOW. i would like to say a big thank you to KBS for uniting 97z for gayo daechukje performance. otherwise, jungkook and mingyu wouldn't get to go this far. just wanna share bcs i'm hapPY AF
> 
> p/s: i went wild when they deadass making faces at each other (or should i say flirting which probably eye-fucking as well ok i was kidding #sorrynotsorry)

Jungkook could see him at the end of the hall, especially his shining metallic grey hair wavering amongst a fit of rookie boy groups in school uniforms. It wasn’t that hard to spot him — thanks to his giant height, Jungkook didn’t need a while to find him; he’s literally 6 feet tall. But right now, he’s just simply nervous and anxious which actually the big deal was. He didn’t know what’s wrong with him; he wasn’t even supposed to be here, but oh well, scratch that if it wasn’t for this _certain_ Kim Mingyu.

He've met him a few times, but never really had a chance to talk to him. Not that he didn’t get a chance but, he just didn’t know _how_. He’s awkward when it came to strangers, especially the good-looking ones. But it wasn’t because of his good-look; instead, Jungkook just found it hard to _not_ look for him. His eyes would wander around to trace him somewhere within his distance and it wasn’t that difficult, after all, to spot him. He was used to that odd habit of him. That guy was basically irresistible, so it wasn’t even his fault to start with. 

He was too late to even walk away when he saw him and his members walking across the hall, passed through him as their voices resonated together, _annyeohaesaeyo sunbaenim_ , as if they would practice the sentence every day as a sign of respect to their seniors. Jungkook stiffly bowed a little at them back, slightly uncomfortable with the formality, and an awkward, crooked smile graced his face.

The twelve boys continued walking to their waiting room, and somehow, he was left alone with the said grey hair guy in the middle of the backstage hallway. It’s like he knew that Jungkook was waiting for him, _kind of_.

Well, looks like he wasn’t the only one who’s thinking the same thing. Except Jungkook felt something less like hopeless but not exactly.

The height difference between them was a little obvious that he needed to tilt his head a few angles to get a perfect view of his face. He was stunning with his bronze skin, as if it was kissed by sunbeams that fitted with his tousled silver hair, and Jungkook almost lost his cool. That's definitely _not_ him. His cat eyes were mysterious, and he tried to not stare his face for too long. This was already _more_ than awkward that he could almost embarrassed himself in no time.

“Uh,” Mingyu was nervous, just like him but his face was telling the otherwise, “hello?”

He was expecting more than hello, but it was better than nothing.

 

(He remembered reading an article from a gossip column that claimed both of them have this nonexistent  _some_ relationship. He almost choked on his saliva when he accidentally read about it. It was completely outrageous because they didn’t even know each other — especially when the article jokingly saying that they had these romantic feelings between each other which were nonsense, for sure. That guy was just too much for someone like him. People were just getting too far beyond reality. But he couldn’t really disagree that he’s interested to get know of him. He’s interested because damn, this guy seemed interesting and _why not_ , right?)

 

It didn’t take that long when Jungkook smiled at him back. It was illegal, Jungkook could say, when he almost got a minor meltdown as the taller guy grinned charmingly with his canine tooth peeked through the corner of his lips. This would be the beginning something _more_ than interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> i have more drafts in my file and probably would post them if i've got the guts to do it but anyways, let's sail this ship together.


End file.
